I Have To Find Her
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: FF Challenge from Lacey Lou. This is where all my fanfictions for the challenge will go. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Falling In Love **

Challenge #3

Summary

Eddie meets a girl named Loren. But she doesn't like him at all . So will eddie get loren to like him or possibly fall in love with him.

* * *

**Eddie Duran was all anyone could talk about everyone knew him and loved him except for one person. Loren Tate she didn't like his music or him but Eddie have to find a way to get this girl to like him.**

"**Sorry rock star did I burst you bubble? You know everyone doesn't have to like you." Loren says looking at the clearly confused rock star.**

"**I just thought I mean I am Eddie Duran everyone loves me." Eddie says shocked.**

"**Well not me can you just drop me off I can walk from here." Loren says getting frustrated.**

"**Fine." Eddie says.**

**Weeks had gone by since that night Eddie just couldn't stop thinking about Loren. He had to find this girl again he felt this force pulling him towards her. He asked his manger to find her, and now he knew exactly where she goes on friday nights the Ready, Set, Go club .**

**Ready Set Go**

"**Are you following me?" Loren says.**

"**No, I haven't seen you in weeks." Eddie says pulling his sunglasses down.**

"**Well you found me what do you want?" Loren says.**

"**Will you go out with me?" Eddie says nervously.**

"**Like on a date?" Loren says surprised.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Yes, I guess I can give you a chance." Loren say's smiling.**

"**Great, I'll pick you up at seven." Eddie says and she gives him her address.**

**Eddie picked Loren up and she looked amazing. They had a great dinner and they went back to Eddie's house.**

"**Loren tonight was really amazing." Eddie says.**

"**It was." Loren says.**

"**So tell me why don't you like my music?" Eddie said he just had to know.**

"**I didn't say I didn't like your music I said I don't like you but I guess I could change my opinion." Loren says as Eddie leans in to kiss her as he pulled her deeper into the kiss she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. The feeling like they were the only two people in the world in that moment.**

**Eddie felt like every second of this night was meant to be. He and Loren were meant to be together. No one was going to mess this up.**

"**Goodnight Eddie." Loren says smiling as she walks into the house.**

**6 months later and Loren and Eddie were still together Eddie had a huge surprise for her. He knew she was the one he just had to find the perfect way to propose to her. He knew the exact way to do that the way his dad did on stage. It was the perfect time since he had a concert coming up at the Ready Set Go club the place he asked her on their first date.**

**The Concert **

"**Loren will you come out here?" Eddie says into the microphone.**

"**Yeah." Loren says and walks on the stage and Eddie got down on one knee.**

"**Loren Tate when we first met you hated me but I felt this connection and I had to know more about you. I asked you at this club and you said yes. When I got to know you I fell in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you in love. Loren will you marry me?" Eddie says pulling out the box and opening it.**

"**Yes a million times yes." Loren says and jumps into his arms and kisses him passionately.**

"**Ladies in gentleman Mrs. Duran." Eddie says as everyone cheers he pulls her into another kiss.**

"**I love you." Loren says.**

"**I love you too and I will till the day I die." Eddie says spinning her around in his arms.**

**Thanks for reading this one shot everyone. I have been wanting to do this for a long time. Review Please!**


	2. FF Challenge 9 Who's That Girl

**Hey everyone so I am at cheerleading camp now . But lacey Lou posted the new prompt word and I had the perfect idea it I going to be a short first chapter but I am going to make a part two. This is where I am going to put some of my ff challenge chapters . Hope you like it and this is my first mel and Ian story.**

* * *

**Club 21**

Ian and Eddie were dancing, laughing and drinking. Eddie didn't usual go our and party but it was Ian's birthday so he made an exception.

"You have to admit mate you are loving this." Ian says.

"Yeah, it is but I am not getting drunk like you already are." Eddie says.

"Whatever." Ian says and walk to the bar.

**At The Bar**

"Hello, what is your name love?." Ian says to a girl with wavy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Melissa, people call me Mel or Mighty Mel." Mel says smiling.

"I'm Ian, would you like to dance ?." Ian asks her.

"Sure." Mel says and sips her drink.

Ian grabs her hand and lead get to the dance floor.

**1 week later**

"Hey Mel whatcha thinking about?." Loren asks her.

"That guy from the club." Mel says.

"I still can't believe you met Eddie Duran." Loren says.

"I know me too." Mel says excitedly .

**Eddie's Penthouse**

"I can't stop thinking about that girl I met at the club last night mate." Ian says and sits on the couch.

"Wow, I never though I'd see you lovesick." Eddie says laughing.

"Shut up, help me find her." Ian says.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Eddie says.

"Thanks Mate." Ian says smiling.

**Loren and Mel's Apartment**

"Mel, Eddie just tweeted about you." Loren screams.

"WHAT?." Mel says and runs out of her room.

Looking for a girl me and my buddy Ian met last night her name is Melissa aka Mel or Mighty Mel . It is really important that I find her for Ian. Reply if you are her. #FindMel

"Ahh mel you have to reply." Loren says.

"Already doing it." Mel says.

**At the Café **

"Ian, over here." Mel says loudly.

"Hi, love." Ian says and sits down.

"So why did you want to find me?." Mel says.

"Well I saw you sitting there looking so beautiful drinking your pink lemonade shooter and I was all drunk but I knew I had to find you." Ian rambles on until Mel kisses him." and ask you will you go out with me?." Ian continues still shocked by the kiss.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you it took you long enough I thought I was going to be here another hour if I hadn't kissed you." Mel say smiling.

"Sorry, I don't usual do that love." Ian says.

"Its fine I don't really care about the talking just the waiting part." Mel says ans they both start laughing.

Meanwhile Loren and Eddie where watching them.

"They make a cute couple." Loren says.

"Yeah they do.." Eddie says.

"Loren Tate I'm Mel's best friend." Loren says and hold her hand out.

"Eddie, I'm Ian's best friend." Eddie says.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Loren says.

"Oh so you're a fan." Eddie says.

"Huge fan I'm not going to lie your music is amazing." Loren says .

"Thank you. " Eddie says and stares into her eyes.

"So we should hang out sometime?." Loren says and grabs her bag.

"How about at Club 21 tomorrow night?." Eddie says.

"It's a date." Loren smiles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this short little chapter. Hope you like that I threw in a little leddie in there. Tell me what you think review review. I love you guys and I will try to update my other stories soon.**


End file.
